


Как найти друзей и заставить их тебя ненавидеть

by Albastella



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albastella/pseuds/Albastella
Summary: Рассказ о том, как встретились два одиночества и почему они прониклись друг к другу горячей симпатией.





	Как найти друзей и заставить их тебя ненавидеть

Во тьме ночного неба бриллиантовой россыпью вспыхивали звёзды. Чародей Хоул стоял на границе леса и болотистой равнины и смотрел в небо, задрав голову. И когда у него уже затекла шея и он хотел опустить голову, чтобы зашагать прочь, на краю поля зрения что-то сверкнуло. Хоул повернул голову и в удивлении приоткрыл рот — с неба падала звезда. Он никогда не видел до этого момента падучих звёзд — небо над его родным городом заслонял свет фонарей, и полюбоваться прекрасным зрелищем он мог только здесь, во мраке лесной опушки. Яркая точка, оставляя за собой короткую белую черту, стремительно разрезая небесную черноту, мчалась к земле. Она росла в размерах, приближаясь... приближаясь... приближаясь к Хоулу.  
Хоул вытаращил глаза. Метеорит нёсся в его сторону, да что там, прямо на него! С головокружительной скоростью. Это было настолько дикое и потрясающее зрелище, что Хоул прирос к земле, забыв о том, что у него есть ноги, и он вполне мог бы отскочить в сторону, а не стоять столбом, покорно дожидаясь столкновения. А метеор летел, летел, летел, и свист рассекаемого им воздуха стал настолько громким, что казалось, это истошно пищит сам осколок звезды. Громкое скрежещущее шипение резануло слух Хоула и он очнулся. Завопив от ужаса, он инстинктивно зажмурил глаза и отвернулся, крикнув:  
— Стой!!! — И вытянул перед собой руки, выбрасывая тормозящее заклинание.  
Шипение и визг разом стихли. Осторожно открыв глаза, Хоул повернул голову обратно и замер. Перед ним, неподвижно застыв в воздухе, висел сгусток голубого огня. И у этого огня было человеческое лицо. Условно человеческое — глазки-щёлки и неправдоподобно растянутый рот. И это лицо вдруг взвизгнуло:  
— Пусти!  
— Метеор... разговаривает, — потрясённо прошептал Хоул, рассматривая необычное явление. На это необычное явление фыркнуло:  
— Ты тоже разговариваешь, эка невидаль.  
— Но ты... просто кусок космического мусора.  
— Что-о?! — возмущённо пропищало мини-светило. — Да сам ты мусор! А я, между прочим, звезда!  
— Довольно невежливая звезда, — заметил Хоул, который уже оправился и с всевозрастающим интересом разглядывал светящийся шар. — И нагло врущая притом.  
— Чего это я вру-то? — обиделась звезда.  
— Того. Что ты мне тут рассказываешь? Будто я не знаю, что звезда — это огромный шар раскалённого газа, и если бы такая штука, вопреки всем законам физики, врезалась в Землю, то от последней ничего бы не осталось. В связи с чем хочу спросить: ты кто?  
— Ну... Вообще-то, демон, — неохотно призналась «звезда» и угрюмо зыркнула на стоящего перед ней человека исподлобья. Как это ей удалось, непонятно, поскольку лоб как таковой у условного лица отсутствовал. — А ты не такой дурак, каким кажешься.  
— Сочту за комплимент. А зачем ты прилетел сюда?  
— Чтобы умереть.  
— А чуть конкретнее?  
— В этом болоте.  
— Предельно информативно.  
— Естественно, если задаёшь такие вопросы, — огрызнулся демон.  
— А какие нужно задавать? — полюбопытствовал Хоул.  
Но демон промолчал. Он висел перед лицом молодого чародея и сверлил его глазками-угольками, словно чего-то ждал. Наконец снова заговорил:  
— Отпусти меня. Я должен здесь умереть.  
— Почему? — спросил Хоул. — Почему ты должен умереть?  
Демон не отвечал. Лишь ожидающее выражение на текучем лице усилилось. Внезапно Хоула осенило.  
— А ты _хочешь_ умереть?  
— Нет, — живо откликнулся сгусток огня.  
— Но ты должен?  
— Да.  
— Тогда... гм... Я могу как-то тебе помочь?  
— Да! — воскликнул огненный демон. — Ты можешь заключить со мной соглашение.  
— Сделка с демоном? — хмыкнул чародей. — Ты сам только что признал, что я не похож на дурака.  
— Но я не совсем демон! — запротестовала разоблачённая «звезда». — Я звёздный демон. Я не злой!  
— Неужели? — Хоул скептически вскинул одну бровь. — Какая разница?  
— Кардинальная! — обиженно воскликнул демон.  
— В чём именно она заключается?  
— А тебе есть с чем сравнивать, что ли? Много ты демонов в своей жизни встречал?  
— Вообще-то, ни одного, — сознался Хоул. — Но разве о них... о вас... не известно, что вы забираете душу в обмен на свои услуги?  
— На кой мне твоя душа, — сказал демон, посверкивая глазками-угольками. — Мы предлагаем честный обмен, от которого выигрывает не только демон, но и человек. Спроси, что ты получишь?  
— Что я получу?  
— Силу огненного демона. И мои знания. Я демон молодой, правда, но в самом расцвете сил — по человеческим меркам я примерно твоего возраста. Но даже я знаю то, что вы, люди, не узнаете никогда на своей маленькой планетке. А сила моя увеличит твои магические способности так, как ты даже и не мечтал. Продлит твои годы, существенно, подарит долгую молодость. Более того, изменит и твой разум, и ты сможешь понять то, чего не мог понять раньше — у вас это называется как-то вроде «зреть суть вещей».  
— А... что получишь ты? — сбивчиво проговорил Хоул, зачарованный сладкими речами демона, сулившего неслыханные перспективы.  
— Человеческую жизнь.  
— Что? — Хоул моргнул, сбрасывая чары радужных обещаний. — Ты станешь человеком?  
— Честно говоря, не знаю, — признался демон. — Я только знаю, что получу жизнь как у людей, возможность жить на земле, не сгорев от соприкосновения с ней.  
В этот миг краем глаза Хоул уловил ещё одну вспышку и резко вскинул голову. По небу летела другая звезда, и мчалась, судя по всему, снова примерно в его сторону. Он дёрнулся, намереваясь побежать.  
— Стой! — крикнул демон. — Человек может спасти только одну звезду!  
Хоул остановился и повернулся обратно к собеседнику лицом. И неожиданно заметил, что демон испуган — размытые прежде черты голубого лица как-то заострились, и само оно побелело. А глаза смотрели почти умоляюще. И вызывали… сочувствие.  
— Знаешь, если ты не врёшь, — задумчиво сказал Хоул, — то это и впрямь неплохой обмен.  
— Не вру, не вру, даю слово! — вскрикнул демон, с растущей надеждой вглядываясь в глаза Хоула.  
— Тогда... ладно. Хорошо.  
Он протянул руку к сияющему во тьме шару и поманил его к себе одним пальцем. Удерживающие чары плавно поднесли съёжившегося и словно уплотнившегося круглого демона к Хоулу и подвесили его, надёжно зафиксировав, прямо над ладонью чародея. Хоул поднял свободную руку над головой, очертив дугу в нужном направлении, и крутнулся на каблуке, в тот же миг оказавшись дома.

***

— Так, — сказал Хоул демону, вновь подвесив его в воздухе посреди комнаты. — Как это осуществить?  
— Просто прижми меня к груди. Посильнее.  
— Зачем? — подозрительно осведомился маг.  
— Ну, чтобы я мог забрать твоё сердце, зачем ещё-то, — объяснил демон, будто это было и так понятно.  
— Что забрать?! — рявкнул Хоул. — Прости, что-то не расслышал!  
— Ещё бы, так орать… Ты должен будешь отдать мне своё сердце, иначе магический договор не осуществить.  
— С этого и надо было начинать, — резонно заметил чародей, сердито буравя взглядом невинное выражение голубого лица перед своим носом.  
— Ты бы дал мне упасть, — не менее резонно парировал демон, поблёскивая хитрыми глазками.  
— Ещё не поздно, — пригрозил волшебник, демонстративно засучивая рукав. — Вот сейчас отправлю тебя обратно на болото…  
— Ай-ай-ай! — плаксиво заголосил демон. — Вот вы, люди, все такие! Спасти меня и сразу убивать?  
— Я вынужден. Ты покушаешься на мою жизнь. Как, по-твоему, я выживу без сердца?  
— Да нормально ты выживешь! — заверил демон, мгновенно успокоившись. — Ты отдашь мне своё, человеческое, а я взамен отдаю тебе своё сердце, точнее, мою сердцевину, где находится вся моя сила. Она тебе и заменит твой драгоценный насос для перекачки крови, с небольшим приятным бонусом.  
Хоул молчал, размышляя. Вообще-то, он втихомолку применил чары правды, пока демон говорил, и они подтвердили — не лжёт. По крайней мере, думает, что не лжёт.  
— Эй, — оторвал его от раздумий пискляво-шипучий голосок. — Думай скорее, пока не стало поздно. Я не могу висеть так вечно, я начинаю слабеть…  
Чародей тряхнул головой, разгоняя вязкие мысли, и взглянул на огненного демона. Тот выглядел измождённым, если такое определение вообще применимо к светящемуся шару. Нежно-голубое свечение потускнело, на лице-наброске проступила угрюмая отчаянность. И Хоул решился.  
Он осторожно поднёс руку к демону. Медленно, опасливо приблизил пальцы к клубку огня, боясь обжечься, но жара не было. Хоул коснулся его звёздного тела, но оно не опалило его кожу, лишь в подушечках пальцев возникло ощущение будоражащего покалывания. Тогда он бережно взял сферу из чистого звёздного света в обе ладони, и руки погрузились в неведомую субстанцию, горячую, но не обжигающую. Словно огонь, достигая кожи, в ничтожной доле миллиметра превращался в лёд, смягчая жар и не повреждая живую плоть. Чародей прижал звезду к груди, нежно и деликатно, точно боясь раздавить, и область сердца согрело то же странное холодное пламя. Затем, решившись, надавил и впечатал в грудь сгусток света.  
По всему его телу тут же разлился жар, каждая клетка наполнилась жидким огнём, каждую частицу покалывало и припекало, пламя перекатывалось по телу мягкими волнами. Затем начали замерзать кончики пальцев рук и ног, потом замёрзли кисти и стопы, холод охватил руки до локтей, ноги до колен, и стал распространяться дальше по всему телу. Словно всё тепло стягивалось в одну точку, в грудину. Огонь собрался внутри груди, обжигая почти нестерпимой болью, а затем словно взорвался. Хоул вскрикнул и пошатнулся, едва устояв на ногах. И тут же ощутил чувство сродни тошноте — словно что-то по своей воле покидало его нутро через горло. Он раскрыл рот, склонив лицо над сложенными вместе ладонями, и по горлу его прокатилось что-то горячее, выплеснувшись в конце концов через рот. В руки упал твёрдый комок.  
В ладонях чародея горел, сиял, искрил огненный демон. Он смеялся трескучим, как костёр, довольным смехом, но совсем не злорадным, понял Хоул. Смех был радостным, полным облегчения и новых сил. Демон даже выглядел теперь иначе: его бледно-голубой цвет словно вобрал в себя жизнь и здоровье, став ярко-бирюзовым, и лицо на нём обозначилось гораздо чётче — узкие разрезы глаз приобрели жгуче-колючие оранжевые зрачки, широкая ухмылка ощетинилась острыми зубами, пляшущими в пасти, как язычки огня. И основанием демону теперь служил некий темнеющий под голубым пламенем ком. Сердце чародея Хоула.  
Хоул подошёл к грубо собранному из каменных блоков столику, который служил ему для опытов с особо едкими зельями, и осторожно сгрузил на него демона. Тот неуверенно закачался на непривычной округлой опоре, но не упал и худо-бедно восстановил равновесие.  
— И как оно? — разом спросили демон и волшебник спустя минуту.  
— Странно, — пробормотал демон.  
— Соглашусь, — вторил ему Хоул, задумчиво прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Он расстегнул рубашку и нагнул голову, взглянув вниз. На груди, точно посередине, там, где с кожей соприкоснулся звёздный обитатель, оказался ровный голубоватый круг.  
— Ничего себе, — охнул Хоул. — Мне что теперь, всю свою долгую-предолгую жизнь носить только застёгнутые до горла вещи?!  
Демон выразительно закатил глаза.  
— Ну ты и франт. Получил такую уникальную возможность, и горюешь чуть ли не о сломанном ногте. Кстати, а как тебя зовут-то?  
— Хоул, — представился чародей, продолжая насупленно разглядывать едва различимую отметину на своей светлой коже. Затем горько вздохнул и обратил внимание на демона.  
— А тебя?  
— Кальцифер.  
— Странное имя.  
— Не более странное, чем твоё, — огрызнулся строптивый демон.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами чародей. — Ладно, спасибо за всё, или как-то так. Можешь идти.  
— И пойду, а ты как думал, — гордо ответствовал Кальцифер. — Только сначала разберусь, как.  
Демон принялся ёрзать на месте, опасно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, но ничего не происходило. Хоул наблюдал за ним добрую минуту и наконец поинтересовался:  
— Ну, ты скоро там? Мне нужен этот стол для работы.  
— Вот ты бессердечный, а! — сердито откликнулся демон с растерянным видом. — Я не могу.  
— Я бы подал тебе руку, но не вижу, куда.  
— Очень смешно. Я не могу двигаться! — сипло выкрикнул Кальцифер, и его глаза вспыхнули и завибрировали. — Не могу сдвинуться с места! У тебя сердце из камня, что ли?!  
Хоул нахмурился и отвернулся, зашагав к книжным полкам. Он долго копался там, выбирая и листая то одну книгу, то другую. Кальцифер следил за его действиями с явно растущей тревогой. Наконец волшебник захлопнул очередную книгу и подошёл к живому огню.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Что? Что тебе жаль? — занервничал Кальцифер.  
— Жаль, что придётся мириться с твоим вздорным характером остаток жизни. Я не нашёл никаких оговорок относительно твоего вида, но сведения по сделкам с демонами в общем таковы, что демон, заключив договор с магом, становится его слугой на срок до истечения соглашения. Посему заключаю, что разница-то не особо кардинальная.  
Кальцифер вспыхнул, страшно и сильно, чуть ли не до потолка, потоком тёмно-синего пламени, и взвыл гулом раздуваемого горна. Хоул на всякий случай отступил назад, приготовившись обороняться, хотя и понимал, что это вряд ли будет необходимо. Теперь этот демон — его слуга, нечто вроде фамильяра, и какой бы скверный и изворотливый у него ни был характер, по всем правилам он не может навредить своему хозяину. И точно, повыв и поскулив, Кальцифер умерил пыл и сжался до своего обычного размера, угрюмо затрещав на каменной плите.  
— Ну, может не всё так плохо… — осторожно начал Хоул, но был тут же перебит.  
— Дров хоть подкинь, эксплуататор.  
Начиналось долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество. 


End file.
